1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a pour spout member heat-sealed to a packaging bag and used to pour fluent liquid out from the packaging bag.
2. Related Art
As the pour spout member adapted to be heat sealed to the packing bag, a pour spout member comprising a base adapted to be heat sealed to the packaging bag, a threaded tubular neck and a lid member adapted to be threadably mounted on the tubular neck is conventionally used (See Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-142769).
As another pour spout member of well known art, the pour spout member of a construction such that a tip opening of the pour spout is formed with a protrusion adapted to be twisted off, a cap is threadably mounted on a tubular neck as a whole forming the pour spout and the cap may be rotated to twist off the protrusion (See Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-62752).
A pour spout member of a construction such that a tip opening of the pour spout is formed with a protrusion adapted to be twisted off, the protrusion is covered with a square U-shaped guard member and distal ends of the guard member are connected to a base of the pour spout member in a breakable manner to prevent the protrusion from unintentionally twisted off (See Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-341908).
In the case of the pour spout member disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-142769), an inner stopple provided within the tubular neck must be by a handgrip attached to the inner stopple must be pulled out to open the pour spout. With such arrangement, there is a problem that not only operation of opening the pour spout is troublesome but it is sanitarily apprehended that the user's hand might come in contact with the pour spout.
In the case of the pour spout member disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-62752), there is anxiety that the protrusion might be readily twisted off when the cap is unintentionally rotated, for example, in the course of transit and, in addition, such pour spout is not craft-friendly.
In the case of the pour spout member disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-341908), the pour spout is exposed and its construction is complicated and correspondingly troublesome for working.